User talk:NTPYTO
Welcome Hello Not the person you're thinking of, and welcome to the Nitrome Wiki, the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! We are glad you have join our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the Glitches page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding or visit the wiki's help tutorial for help on other subjects. You can also easily help by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs, or rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category, filled with articles in desperate need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. =) If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! -- NOBODY (Talk) 22:56, February 16, 2012 How bad can it be? Hello Not the person you're thinking of. (A mouthful to say, but quite easy to memorize.) When I was looking at your contributions, I noticed you were adding categories to the vast majority of these pages. So I will say the same thing I told Takeshi64: don't manually add categories such as Category:Article needs walkthrough or Category:Articles in need of rewriting. (I'm only naming a few examples here; I don't remember which ones you added at the moment.) Such categories can be added to the page by editing them and adding (for an article that needs a walkthrough) and (for an article that needs to revised). Not only do they automatically add the categories, it will be a lot easier for users to recognize the article needs help because of the banner that will be produced at the top of the page. Secondly, your signature seems to not be linking back to your talk page and by Nitrome:Signatures (our sig policy), it must link back to at least your talk or userpage. You might want to request signatures here. 19:08, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi again Is your signature working now? 23:45, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Signatures Here. First, highlight the following code text and copy it: |— User:Not the person you're thinking of (talk)}}. Then click or open it in a new tab. You will come to a page where the first tab open should be My Info. Stay on this page, and scroll down until you see a heading for Signature. Paste the copied code into the field next to "Custom Signature" and check off "I want to use wikitext in my signature". Now scroll to the very bottom of the page and click "save". Then message me back and sign with four tildes (~~~~) to see if your brilliant signature works! 23:56, March 7, 2012 (UTC) : Hmm...did you copy the entire code? It seems as though you're missing a few close tags. Just make sure and I'll check your signature code just in case. 23:59, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :: Ah, there we go now. =) I guess I forgot to tell you, when you request a signature on the page, you do have to specify what you want in your signature, not just put up some code on there. Just say something like what colours you want, what font, if you want it on a border-radius template (like many users around here) or an image. Be creative! =D And you're welcome. 00:03, March 8, 2012 (UTC) RE:Top reads I would add Endings to the top reads (or whatever it is called) section, but I can't seem to find the page to add Endings to the top bar. -- 00:02, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Oops Okay, I had a look at your signature on Nitrome's Steamlands Wiki and realized the code I gave you to copy was slightly off. So you're going to have to revisit your and clear the signature box. Re-add this code: |— Not the person you're thinking of (talk)}}. Basically what I forgot to do was change the link text on User:Not the person you're thinking of for your default signature on other Wikis. When you replace your old code with this one, your signature should now display Not the person you're thinking of (talk) as opposed to User:Not the person you're thinking of (talk). 23:54, March 8, 2012 (UTC) LOTR Your avatar is...Lord of the Rings? My friend absolutely loves that movie. She's extremely excited for "The Hobbit", which comes out in...274 days. 00:14, March 10, 2012 (UTC)